This application relates to medical x-ray positioners and in particular to a positioner using independently articulated arms to support the x-ray source and x-ray detector.
Conventional x-ray positioners provide mechanical supports to hold an x-ray source and x-ray detector in opposition about a patient for a limited number of specific procedures. For procedures in which the patient is standing, the x-ray source may be attached to a pillar allowing adjustment in its height as directed toward an x-ray detector attached to an opposing wall or a second similar pillar. For procedures in which the patient is supine, the x-ray source and detector may be attached to opposite sides of a patient table. Alternatively, the x-ray source and the detector may be attached to opposite ends of a C-arm which is supported by a sliding collar allowing the angle of the x-rays through the patient to be varied.
Multi-axis robotic arms, positioned above and below the patient table, have been proposed to provide support for the x-ray source and x-ray detector such as may reduce interference between the support structure and other equipment and personnel. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,024 to Negrelli citing U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,855 to Kresse.
Such systems may emulate a standard x-ray positioner while eliminating supporting structure that might interfere with free movement of the positioner.
The present invention provides an x-ray machine using multi-axis articulated arms for holding the x-ray source and x-ray detector. Increased versatility in the operation of the x-ray machine of the present invention is provided by allowing programs and files necessary for the control of the arms to be downloaded to the x-ray machine from others.
The downloaded programs and data may include a xe2x80x9cpersonality filexe2x80x9d controlling the type of positioner emulated by the x-ray machine, a xe2x80x9cconfiguration filexe2x80x9d describing the capabilities of the x-ray machine, allowing it to be flexibly upgraded with additional axes and control options, a xe2x80x9czero configuration filexe2x80x9d describing initialization of the x-ray machine for these different emulations, a xe2x80x9ccontrol mapxe2x80x9d translating operator control inputs to axis movement, and one or more xe2x80x9cprocedure enginesxe2x80x9d allowing semiautomatic execution of complex x-ray procedures including movement of the axes, techniques and image processing. These files may be exchanged over the Internet or the like.